whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibella Greene
Character Summary Sibella has yet to appear in a roleplay and last. However, she is a girl that is straight-forward and highly independent. She is normally teased because of how easy it is to ignite her fire. She's about the same age as most of the characters and, so far, only appears in umineko roleplays. Past Birth and Childhood Sibella was born the third child to a family of five. She was highly independent despite being middle kid, and thought for herself. Sibella showed a high amount of respect for her father, Tobias, who was Wright at the time. He taught her how to wield neko-te and started teaching her about the different truths. She wasn't particularly close to her mother though she did spend the time and effort for her disabled parent. Her life takes a drastic turn when her house is burned one night. She felt that something strange was going on and went to check on her family in the middle of the night. First she tries to go to her elder siblings as they always seemed to have an answer for Sibella's 'bumps in the night'. However, she is mortified whens he finds mutilated corpses in their beds. Her sororital instinct kicks in and her concern flies towards her younger siblings. She checks on them only to find that they too have been slain. The panic rises in young Sibella as she rushes to the last members of her family: her parents. She opens their chambers to find them skewered and desecrated in unfathomable ways. It is also when she meets her family's killer, a wizard reveling in his handiwork. Upon seeing Sibella, he realized he forgot one and intended to kill her. But her persistence in fighting and the unbridled fury that she possessed, the wizard keeps her alive only to observe how far her hatred can drive her. With that he throws her from the second story of her family's mansion, severely injuring (but not killing) Sibella. Detectives arrive on scene hours later and declare her too mentally unstable to testify the events of the night. They come down to the conclusion that her youngest sister, Ada, committed the murders while everyone was asleep and Sibella must've killed her in self-defense. Sibella, both saddened that no one believes her and outraged by the wizard's deeds, determined that she would kill the witch, the Sorceror of Gateways, Andrei. But in order to do that, she had to train to become a witch hunter, just like her father. Tutelage Sibella fights Andrei in an unnamed confrontation. By this time she has self-taught herself the Van Dine's Commandments and sharpened her agility to fight him. Andrei takes her challenge as an insult to him and show no mercy in defeating her. As a reminder of her failure, he leaves a permanent scar across her back. He tells her to take him seriously and that she has no chance of killing him unless she was as strong as her father. This steels her resolve to become a Wright under SSVD. When she is of age, Sibella is enrolled in the witch hunter school. At this time she lives alone in an apartment with her pet fox, Blaz. Quickly she is estranged from other classmates because of her display of inhuman strength. However this attracts her to later to be best friend, Bethany, a Siesta black rabbit. This also brings her her fellow competitor for the position of Wright, Lee Shiki. They become friends under the wings of both Wright H. Willard and Knox A. Dlanor. She starts to gain happiness with her newfound friends yet she is soon reminded of her true purpose when Andrei assaults her during her tests. The constant attacking raises concern from Shiki and Bethany, who only care for Sibella's welfare. She--not wanting them to end up like her family--begins to become more distant from them. While she dislikes this solitude, Sibella believed it was for the best in order to keep her friends safe. The Witch of Execution When Will shows to intentionally keeping the true potential of his students from him, Van Dine himself decides to help 'promote' a new Wright to be born. He originally chose Shiki however because of his AWOL actions, the founder of SSVD chooses Sibella. She takes his invitation to meet with him as an honor and comes without question. She is surprised to be confronted by a witch. This witch ends up overwhelming Sibella quickly, leaving her with injuries that have her teetering between life and death. He taunts her in a manner similiar to Andrei that she's weak and cannot beat the Sorceror of Gateways as she is now. For a moment she seems to die and come back with an unparalleled viciousness. At this time her eyes change to a gold color and she shows no hesistation in killing her first witch. With simply the fashion of execution, Van Dine is impressed. He believes he's found the successor the Wizard-Hunting Wright. The man savors his time as he was the one that witnessed and named Will such when he showed the ruthlessness the SSVD is known for. Van Dine then decides on the name for Sibella: Madame Guillotine. He helps her heal from her injuries before she heads home. It is when she washing out her hair that Sibella notices a streak of red--that she believed was blood--won't come out her hair. She is visited Andrei that congratulates her on being a murderer of her own. He claimed the streak was proof of her birth as the 'Witch of Execution', greatly confusing the witch hunter. Appearance Sibella has a medium athletic build. She’s a normal height for a girl but still appears to be ‘small’, much to her chagrin. Her hair is a shoulder-length black color with tints of red within them. There’s a lock of hair that has white string tied around it. Her eyes are gray and ’look like rain’. Sibella also has a cute appearance despite her age and attitude, another point that also embarrasses her. She also had as scar that reaches the upper part of her right shoulder, diagonally across her back to front of her hip. When she is older Sibella grows to about 5’7 with a lean build. Her black hair grows halfway down her back and tied in a high ponytail and a bang over he left eye. There are streaks of red in her hair. Her eyes become a gold color from her time as a witch hunter. She finally matures to her age physically with her scar still present. When she was younger, Sibella normally wears grey pants tucked into brown boots. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark brown duster over it. When she is older Sibella wears a more uniform outfit that affiliates her with SSVD. Her pants are a dark-wash jean color. She wears black three-quarter shirt rather a white one. And her jacket is replaced with the dark blue trench coat like her mentor wore. In both cases she wears a thick brown belt that holds her neko-te. Personality Sibella is a typical tsundere character. She takes no insult form anyone and feels that she is not beneath anyone. The girl is a realist though her views make her fairly pessimistic. Sibella tends to speak in a curt manner even with a lackadaisical or joking manner. She also seems unable to stand still and always trying to move around. This is her flaw as a detective as her impatience makes her miss fine details. She’s shown to be intelligent in various subject matters--mainly those that involve riddles. Her fighting style and sometimes her interrogation is feral and aggressive which make it difficult to ask for finesse. Closed spaces and sometimes fires cause her to freeze up as they are reminders of her past. She also turns serious and very single-minded when it comes to the subject of the Sorcerer of Gateways--a wizard she seems to have a history with. In her older age, Sibella shows a more freely speaking mind and contempt for the how SSVD has degraded since her days until Willard and Dlanor’s tutelage. She acts blunt towards many of her co-workers while maintaining a bleeding heart for new comers that wish to join their ranks. The years allowed for tremendous time to refine her approaches to matters, although Sibella still prefers the straight-forward approach. Her fears have dissipated though her mindset of revenge remains strong--the only way SSVD restrains her actions. Abilities and Weapons Abilities Speed: It is Sibella's greatest strength in a fight. She is quick on her feet and the first to recover from a hit. While her hits may not be strong, it's the sheer ability to land multiple blows at one time that make her dangerous. Strength: '''Sibella is not extremely strong when it comes to physical size, however it is made up for when she's excited. Her adrenaline--like any other human--makes her stronger but hers tend to make her seem 'superhuman' in a fight. '''Agility: On a daily basis, Sibella displays her agility. She's a frequent freerunner, preferring the roof to the sidewalk on her way to school. She also tends to go on orienteering ventures for fun. Red Truth: As a witch hunter-in-training, she can utilize red truth. She abides by Van Dine's Commandments and later employed as witch hunter in SSVD. Blue Truth: '''Like any other human, Sibella can use blue truth to make theories and combat a witch's red. Weapons '''Neko-te: Hand claws, are Sibella's primary weapon. It's used for closed quarter combat although the claws can be thrown for long range use. Wire: '''The weapon Sibella turns to for stealthy or longe range battling. Using it in combination with her claws can make Sibella dangerous and helped her gain the title, Madame Guilltoine. '''Katana: Though she takes this up when she's older, she learned a great deal of her swordsmanship from Will and Dlanor. Relationships Greene Tobias Tobias was Sibella's father, whom she greatly admired. She wanted to follow in his footstep despite her father constantly trying to persuade her to choose another profession. He is her rolemodel and the person she wants so desperately to surpass. Sorceror of Gateways Andrei stands as the greatest obstacle hindering Sibella as a person. He is the constant reminder and chain that is trapping her from moving on from the tragedy of her past. He knows she wants nothing short of his death and taunts her for failure. Sibella becomes more irritable and irrational in his presence, which often leads to her her swift defeats. Bethany Beth is the first friend Sibella has had in her life since the Greene murders. She doesn't show any care towards Bethany's status as a 'being of fantasy', just as Bethany isn't frightened by Sibella's montrous strength. They are complements to the other's personality and thus why they are so tight knit as friends. Lee Shiki Just like their first meeting, Sibella and Shiki's relationship is that of a fight. After defeating him in theri sparring session, Shiki declared Sibella his rival. Since then they maintain a competitive nature towards each other. They gag at the ideal of being in love as they know where their loyalties lie. They also may have been drawn to each other as kindred spirits. Roleplay Differentiations Learning to Be Witch Hunters Nothing is changed as it was Sibella's debut roleplay Serenades from a Trash Heap In this roleplay, Sibella is older. She is still known as Madame Guillotine except she's a Butei (armed detective). However, rather than it being because of her vicious witch hunting, it's because she normally executes rather than pardons criminals. She is partnered with Bethany. Trivia *She is based off the character Sibella from SS Van Dine's book, the Greene Murder Case. *The creator at first made Sibella's second title 'Executioner Sibella' but changed it to Witch of Execution. *Jokingly put together with Ushiromiya Leo form Birth of the Golden Wizard due to her interaction with him when she appeared in the series. *Is the child of a witch